


An Evil Friendship and a Lurking New Ally

by freedom_barricades_bighero16



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: (if you think so), Bisexual Female Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Character, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romantic Friendship, You Decide, or very gay, this is a bit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_barricades_bighero16/pseuds/freedom_barricades_bighero16
Summary: Momakase broke out of prison again, this time with someone she thought she didn't like but ended up befriending. And as Big Hero 6 set off to apprehend her and her new partner-in-crime, the team noticed that someone has been helping them after seeing their weapons lying around crime scenes, but they have no clue who this person is...
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi, Momakase & Celine Simard, Momakase/Celine Simard
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: Not so annoying after all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Alex here. This one idea has been sitting in my head for a while, and I finished it days ago. Now I haven't wrote much for a long time so it might look a bit off, thanks for understanding.  
> Also, while this fic is about Hiro reflecting on his relationship with Karmi, but at the same time its also about a rare-rare pair with Momakase and Sirque (who is recently introduced in canon) that I came up with. Their relationship in this is mostly platonic, but have some romantic undertones here and there...

San Fransokyo Jail was somewhere that one will never want to visit. It's grim atmosphere is so off-putting that most visitors will never set foot there again after visiting once, and criminals that ended up in Wildlands for their sentence would always yearn for the day that they could actually get the hell out of there, but as its name suggested, you would have to be as hard as nails to be able to escape.

Or not really…?

Momakase never thought she would be escaping San Fransokyo Jail that time. Well, she was planning on another escape. She just didn’t expect to break out that very night, especially not with Sirque, the acrobat with white hair and makeup that resembles the markings on a typical kabuki mask.

Ever since Momakase first met Sirque in the toilets when she walked in on the latter using the former's red lipstick as a makeshift face paint pen, she developed a disliking to the acrobat at that moment. And that only intensified throughout the next few months as she couldn’t get a moment’s peace with the acrobat invading her personal space, and keeping her from meditating by performing her stunts in front of other prisoners, making them clap and cheer for her. 

Sirque's antics greatly annoyed Momakase. After three months of giving the acrobat mean looks and the former still refusing to give up, Momakase finally snapped and screamed at her, only to end up hitting another inmate by accident and then got strangled by said inmate.

And to her surprise, it was Sirque who stood up for her and managed to scare her assailant off without actually laying a finger on him. All she did was crumpling up a can that was in her hand while glaring at the prisoner, but it startled him nonetheless, and made him drop Momakase, before running out of the canteen. As for Momakase, she was shocked. Shocked that Sirque would save her.

And even more so when the acrobat flashed her a cheeky grin along with a wink, before leaving the canteen herself.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thoughts raced through Momakase's head. Instead of meditating like she always did, she was curling up in a ball in her cell with her eyes wide open. _That Sirque is treating me with kindness._ she thought, _She doesn't need to do that, especially not if all I did was to give her the cold shoulder!_

_But why am I being like that to her, Just because I've gotten too used to people treating me horribly?_

_She **is** annoying, but she doesn't deserve this!_

And while she was in the middle of berating herself and asking herself questions, Momakase eyed a piece of paper sliding across the floor, and finally stopped right next to her. She picked it up, and carefully looked at the sentence written in red ink.

_Bonsoir, Momakase._

She didn't need to ponder who wrote that slip. She just snapped her head towards the door and then she saw Sirque waving at her.

"Sirque?" Momakase whispered, hurrying towards the bars. "How did you get out of your cell?"

"The wardens let me out for some free time earlier." Sirque explained, " Then, I told them I needed to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, but they will still follow you to the loo."

That was when Sirque let out a chuckle before continuing. 

"Oh silly, silly Momakase. As soon as I started to head towards the bathroom they pulled out their own phones to surf the internet and completely forgot about me. So then I headed towards where they keep our stuff instead!"

Sirque bent down, and gently pushed a chef's knife into the cell just like how she placed the slip in there. 

"And don't worry, Chérie. I was behind the other wardens the whole time and they didn't see me. Also, they're not going to see anything through those cameras."

Momakase nodded at Sirque's statement as she crouched down herself. She looked at the knife, and a smirk crept up her face. That was no ordinary chef's knife, it's jet black handle was barely visible in the dark, but it was illuminated by the unnatural blue glow on some bits on the handle and the blade.

It was one of her graphene blades.

"Why, that's lovely. Guess you're not as annoying as I thought."

A few hours later, when a warden was casually patrolling the corridor, he noticed that one of the cells had some of the bars sawed off. And at the moment he laid eyes on the cell, the rest of the intact bars, along with the bed and toilet broke into perfect slices and fell onto the floor.

Panicking, he ran to check on what the video cameras throughout the prison had recorded, and when he turned it on and realized that every screen shown on his monitor was covered by a big, red lipstick mark, he let out a scream which pierced through the midnight sky.

"She's done it again!"


	2. Part 1: Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now onto the heroes. How is Hiro getting on at SFIT with most of his friends gone? Of course, he still has Baymax and Fred, but it doesn't feel the same when only part of the gang is here.
> 
> Meanwhile, at night, at Ichiba Street, something is brewin'...

“Hiro, you are not fine.”

Baymax was standing behind Hiro Hamada, who was resting his head on a machine he was building.

“How do you know?”

“Your slouched position and lowered pitch of your voice indicates sadness.” Baymax stated, “Sharing your feelings can be helpful, please talk to me.”

With a sigh, Hiro finally turned around on his chair to face Baymax.

“It’s been a while after school started again, but I still can’t get used to the fact that the others already graduated, Baymax.” he admitted, looking at the lab around him. The lab wasn’t exactly empty, but the cubicles that used to be occupied by his friends Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon and Wasabi weren’t the same anymore. They looked completely different now that they’re occupied by three other freshmen that Hiro didn’t know. 

Baymax scanned the side of the lab where Hiro laid his eyes, and said, “Fred is still staying at SFIT.”

“Yeah, that’s a good thing. But it just feels so different. I miss the guys......and I miss Karmi.”

When he mentioned Karmi, he felt a sob trying to escape his throat and tears flooding his eyes, but he held back. Baymax extended his poofy arms, and wrapped Hiro in a hug.

“It is alright to cry,” he said.

“I never got to say goodbye to her.” Hiro sobbed, “Is she going to be okay?”

Baymax went on to gently pat Hiro’s head as the latter sobbed into his stomach. However, their moment was cut short when Baymax caught something floating outside the lab. 

“Hiro, there is a sign floating in the corridor.”

The robot was right. When Hiro lifted his head from Baymax’s stomach, he saw a piece of white rectangular cardboard hovering in midair, with the words “TEAM MEETING” scrawled onto it along with a three-eyed kaiju drawn with a blue crayon. Hiro wiped his tears away, while looking at the doorway with Baymax as the sign floated away from their sight.

“Oh. I guess we’re heading to the candy factory again.”

* * *

In the Big Hero 6 Headquarters, the six members of Big Hero 6 were all together once more. They sat around the hexagonal table in the conference room, while Gogo stood in front of the screen with a stern expression on her face while the screen displayed the picture of a familiar-looking Japanese woman with green eyes.

“Momakase broke out of prison at midnight,” she announced.

"Wait, she was arrested again?" Hiro asked, "I thought she managed to get away when she led the police away from us."

"And don't forget the last time we saw her was before summer vacation, Hiro." Gogo said. "A lot could happen in three months. She could have possibly ended up getting caught at some point and we just didn't know."

"I see. Basemax, time to power scan for her."

"Scanning."

As Basemax started to work, the team's attention turned to Hiro. The boy was looking a bit grim, with his head rested on a hand.

"Hiro, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Hiro replied, "It's just that… I miss you guys. It feels so different now some of you won't be coming back to SFIT anymore."

"That's not a problem," Honey Lemon suggested, "We can still come to have breakfast at the Lucky Cat every morning, and to catch up with you!"

"And we can still do night patrol together!" Fred said. 

"Thanks, guys. I'm lucky to have friends like you."

Just as Hiro finished talking, Basemax's voice rang again. 

"Scan complete. I have detected Momakase's graphene blades, they are travelling south on Ichiba Street at a rapid pace along with another person." 

"So Momakase is not being careful anymore," Gogo commented.

""Um, guys? I think we are not paying enough attention to that other dot." Fred queried, "I did say Momakase is not the sidekick type. Who would team up with her?"

"I did once," Hiro said. "And I'll admit, it was a pretty fun experience, even though she **did** blackmail me into doing it."

"Well, this time her accomplice is definitely not the protagonist, a.k.a. you." Fred replied, "It has to be someone else..."

* * *

It was about 9pm in the evening, but Ichiba Street was mostly quiet, and there wasn't a single person outdoors save for a tall, pale woman casually pressing on the buttons of a vending machine. She then reached down to take a bottle of green tea out of the machine before retreating into the alley right next to it.

Once making it into the narrow alleyway, she sat down beside another woman dressed in black and blue, who was curled up in a ball next to two duffel bags full of cash. 

"Hey, wake up. I got you something to drink."

She gently placed a hand on the woman in black to wake her. Once the latter opened her eyes and started to unfold herself, the former gave her the bottle of green tea.

"Thank you, Sirque."

"Did you not sleep at all last night, Momakase?" Sirque asked, "You looked so tired when we left the bank."

"I couldn't. Last night I saw my most recent employer telling me off for whatever reason, and I’ve been awake since then." Momakase replied as she took a sip of her drink. " If I resigned from that job earlier she wouldn’t be haunting me whenever I try to go to bed...”

“Why did you put up with her for so long?”

“Well, she asked me to invest at her company and she’ll pay me in return, so I said yes. I didn’t like that woman much, but as long as she can help me defeat Big Hero 6, it’s all worth the while.”

“Even if she yelled at you so much and said you’re useless, to the point that you can’t let go of it.” 

“She didn’t say that!...” Momakase snapped, but then she quickly turned to reflect on the memory of what she got after suggesting to separate Hiro from his teammates. “...did she?”

“That lady certainly isn’t someone you want to have in your life, Momakase.” Sirque chided, looking at her accomplice as she glumly walked over to a nearby rubbish bin to throw away the empty green tea bottle.

“But, Big Hero 6, huh?” the acrobat grinned, “I’ve seen them before and they’re a pain in the neck. How about we teach them a lesson?”

Momakase turned her head round to stare at her accomplice, whose grin turned into a wicked smirk as she went on.

“And you don’t have to do it on your own, nor to have an employer to push you around. We’ll mess with Big Hero 6 together...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't think I have to say who this employer person appearing in Momakase's bad dream is, do I?)


	3. Part 2: Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation began. Fred had spent a few hours doing detective work, and then he narrowed down his suspects to five criminals. But at the same time his inner fanboy took over! Bad timing.  
> And after failing to catch Momakase and her accomplice, Hiro realizes a someone had tried to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are throwbacks to the episodes Fan Friction and Portal Enemy in this one.
> 
> The lines in italic are Hiro's flashbacks and thoughts.

Later during daytime, Hiro was carrying blueprints across the lab when he saw Fred looking at a few papers.

“Hey Fred. What’cha working on?”

“Just wondering who Momakase’s accomplice would be.” Fred replied. 

Upon hearing that, Hiro made an “oooooh” sound.

“That really is important, because if we do catch Momakase with that other person we’ll know how to deal with them.” he said.

“Exactly,” Fred said, “Can you help me out with it?”

“Sure. After I finish sorting out these blueprints.”

“YES!” Fred cheered, and proceeded to lay out a few pieces of paper on the floor, just in time for Hiro to finish placing the blueprints on the shelf and walk over to his corner. The teen genius looked at the papers Fred had laid out, which were information on various criminals. Asides from a picture of Momakase laid near Fred’s space, he could spot a few faces from the sheets, such as High Voltage, El Fuego, Mr. Sparkles, and Sirque.

“Okay, Hiro. I’ve done a bit of detective work just now, and narrowed down our suspects down to these five people. Which one do you think is most likely to have teamed up with Momakase?”

Hiro looked at the sets of information thoughtfully, then crouched down on the floor and removed the piece of paper with High Voltage on it.

“Fred, according to what Basemax showed us last night, Momakase only had one accomplice. If it really is High Voltage then she should be able to locate two people moving alongside her blades… Unless they got into a fight and split up again, which is quite unlikely.”

“Oh, okay. No High Voltage then. What about Mr. Sparkles?” Fred wondered, but then he removed Sparkles as well. The team, except for Hiro and Baymax, had seen them talk to each other when Fred called Ned Ludd over to tame Bessie, and Momakase didn’t seem to like Sparkles that much. No way she would ask, nor agree to work with him.

What about El Fuego? _No no,_ Hiro thought, _he’s way too boisterous, kind of like Yama._

And that left them with one suspect: Sirque. Fred moved Momakase’s picture next to Sirque’s, and he started looking at them thoughtfully.

“Say, Hiro...” he said, “Remember what I told you about when you told me Momakase and Obake were working together?”

“Yeah?” Hiro replied without looking up. He was way too busy studying the pictures of the two women, that he didn’t see a goofy grin appear on the older man’s face.

“I ship them!”

_ Not again… _

“Just look at them, Hiro! You can tell for a fact that at some point they’re going to get together! They’re both very acrobatic, are both thieves… oooh, their colour schemes are red and blue...”

“So that is why you asked me to help you out?” Hiro exclaimed, “to talk about fanfiction? You said you were looking for the person who is most likely to team up with Momakase!”

“Yeah, but talking about shipping helps with it! Just wait and see, Hiro, Fred will be right.”

Just as Fred finished talking, Hiro’s phone buzzed. The latter quickly looked at what's on the screen, and said,

"Bank robbery. Fred, you call the others. I'll call Skymax."

Within minutes, Hiro, Fred and Baymax dressed up, met up with the rest of the team, and set off towards the San Fransokyo Trust.

* * *

"Hiro, explanation, now." Gogo demanded. "I was at work when Fred called."

"Me and Fred had a guess on who Momakase's accomplice is, and then we got a bank robbery alert. Those two could be behind it."

"Ah, yes!" Fred said, "We thought about the possibilities of her meeting other criminals, but finally decided that she most likely teamed up with Sirque. Which means-”

"Fred, less is more." Hiro grunted.

As soon as Baymax descended from the sky, the team scrambled off his back and hurried into the bank, right before seeing Momakase and Sirque emerge from the vault at the same time. Sirque smiled, and raised a hand to wave at the heroes.

"Bonjour, Big Hero 6." she chirped, "Looks like you got us again!"

“And there!” Fred exclaimed, “Fred was right all along, Hiro!” 

The statement wiped Sirque's smile off her face, and the smile was replaced by a look of confusion. Not only that, the team then looked at Fred in the same way.

“Fred, what are you talking about?” Wasabi asked.

“He means that he’s right about Sirque teaming up with Momakase.” Hiro explained.

“No, I mean I am right about my ship being canon! I was going to talk about that before we arrived!”

As Fred argued with Hiro and the rest of the team, Sirque and Momakase started talking amongst themselves, trying to see if either one of them understood what Fred was saying, as well as how they were going to bypass Big Hero 6.

Until when Sirque said,

"I have a plan."

"Really?"

“Really. C’mere, Kitty…” Sirque disclosed, before pulling Momakase in so she could whisper in her ear, with one hand on the latter's shoulder. By the time Sirque pulled away, a smile crept up Momakase's face.

"Let's do this." the ninja murmured.

"Um, Big Hero 6?" Sirque asked, raising her voice a little. "Care to tell us what shipping is?"

"Well, shipping is what you do when you become a fan of the relationship between two people and you want them to date." Fred explained, "And I like how you struck up a relationship with Momakase, so I ship you with her!"

"Oh, merci!" Sirque replied, “although it’s too early to decide whether we should date or not, we’ve only known each other for three months...”

Sirque’s face turned into a bright shade of pink as she answered Fred’s statement. She also eyed Momakase, whose face was even redder.

"So, how did you two meet? What do you like the most about Momakase?"

Sirque quickly turned to look at Momakase, asking,

"Would you give me and Big Hero 6 a moment to talk?"

Momakase immediately nodded at the former before walking away to hide behind one of the glass boxes next to the vault. Once making sure Momakase was out of her sight, Sirque's attention went back to Fred.

"I can list a few." she said. "When we broke out of jail two days ago, she immediately brought me over to her house and made me a bowl of rice and some soup. And I can tell you it's one of the best things I've ever eaten."

"That's really nice of her!" Honey commented, which made Sirque chuckle.

"It is, especially when you compare that to the fact that she didn't like me much before we broke out of jail. She only started being nice to me back two days ago! But before that, she sometimes seemed to care about me though…"

Sirque's plan worked. She made it look like she wanted some alone time with Big Hero 6 to talk about what she liked about her friend, but it was in fact a distraction, despite that Sirque knew very well that there wasn't a single lie in what she said.

And Big Hero 6 didn't realize what she was up to until Wasabi said,

"Um, guys? Sirque set us up!"

He signaled his friends to look upwards at Momakase, who was dangling from the ceiling on a long rope, and smirking at them with a smoke bomb in her hand.

"Goodbye," she said, before casually dropping the bomb onto where Big Hero 6 stood, and her smirk only grew as smoke rose up surrounded the heroes. 

The team managed to clear off the smoke and chase Momakase as she ran off with Sirque by her side, but when they were outside the two thieves were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

“Baymax, can you locate them?”

“Sirque and Momakase are at Torii Gate Park,” Baymax stated, and the team’s hearts sank.

Great. Miles away from the Trust Bank, AGAIN.

Then they all looked at Fred with annoyance.

“Um… yeah. Sorry. I should have seen it when Sirque told Momakase to “give us a moment to talk about her behind her back”.” Fred apologized, and added finger quotes when he mentioned what Sirque had said.

“You should be sorry,” Gogo said. “and are we going after that acrobat and her friend or not?”

“Definitely go after them! Then we can arrest them and make them tell us more about-”

Before Fred could finish, Gogo, Honey Lemon and Wasabi already hurried off in the direction of Torii Gate Park, leaving only Hiro, Fred and Baymax at the scene.

“Rude!”

Pouting, Fred sat down on the steps leading to the door of the Trust Bank, and started to draw circles on the floor with a claw. “Sirque did tell me a lot of good stuff back there...”

“Like what?” Hiro asked.

“Her relationship with Momakase was actually pretty one-sided at first, Hiro. She was being nice to her, only for Momakase to give her the cold shoulder almost every time...”

When Fred went on, Hiro felt memories flash through his very eyes. And all of them, for some reason, were about him and Karmi.

_ “What happened to… hanging?” _

_ “Of course you does that. You think you are some special white blood cell, but you’re nothing but a common red blood cell!” _

“One time when she caught a cold, Momakase heard her sniffling and told her to go see a doctor...”

_ “Do you know how many microbes you left on that apple?” _

_ “No, but I bet you do, Karmi.” _

_ “This is cold and flu season. All it takes is one careless-” _

_ Only for him to sneeze and make her back away. _

“And on the day they broke out, Sirque actually managed to scare a big guy away when he was about to strangle Momakase! I mean, that was so cool! And it finally made Momakase see her in a different light!”

_ Orso Knox reared up and roared at Liv-no, Di Amara, but before he could do any harm, he collapsed when Karmi placed one of her extra-dermo-nano-receptors on his lower back, and she hastily slapped more onto him when he started to come to. _

_ “Hehe, thought maybe you could use the help.” _

"She told me lots of other stories up until Momakase ambushed us. But long story short, even though Momakase thought that Sirque was annoying and refused to think again until two days ago, they always had each other's backs..."

_ The time they spent together working on how to cure the parasynths. Hiro showed her how to control his nanobots, and when they malfunctioned while being submerged in water, Karmi kindly showed him how to counteract that problem using what she did for her final project for last year’s first semester.  _

"That's just like true friendship, or better, true love to me!"

_ "You're… my friend. I care about you." _

"That got me right in the heart, I think I need some tissues."

Fred withdrew his hands from the arms of the Kaiju suit to wipe away a few tears, until when he opened his eyes and noticed that Hiro wasn't standing in front of him anymore.

"You okay, Hiro?"

Hiro also sat down next to Fred, looking down at his knees.

"It was pretty much like Karmi and I."

Fred's smile faded. He moved in closer to Hiro, and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"You know, Hiro… true friendships last forever. Even if Karmi isn't here at this moment, she wouldn't forget you."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"And who knows, maybe you can visit her later on!"

This time Hiro didn't reply to that statement. Instead, his eyes were fixed on what was on the ground. Those were two small syringes, filled with a glowing green substance. One of the syringes had the substance dripping out from the needle, splashing onto a small area stained with dried blood.

Fred also noticed the syringes, and made a large gasping sound upon seeing them.

"Someone else was here as well!"

"Yeah… and I think it managed to hit someone." Hiro said, "Baymax, how are you on blood analysis? There’s some on the ground."

Baymax scanned at the blood quickly, and stated, "This blood sample comes from Momakase."

"Whoever fired this shot could be after those two as well." Hiro stated. "But who could be-"

More memories flashed before Hiro's eyes. Ever since Karmi was taken away by her parents, Hiro often read her fanfiction online and left likes every time after finishing one. Over time, he could see how Karmi's herosona changed, from both what she included in her writing and the drawings she included in them, and he could have swore that the syringes in front of him looked as if they came right out from Karmi’s fanart.

"Lab Lady."

"Who's Lab Lady?" Fred asked.

"Karmi's superhero persona." Hiro replied. "I always thought that it's just a really enjoyable fictional version of herself, and never expected to actually see her in action. But now… looks like Lab Lady is behind this!”

The moment Hiro voiced his opinion, he heard a loud, high-pitched sneeze coming from the corner of the street.

“Who’s there?”

Then he heard the sound of someone running away as quickly as they could. He tried to follow them, but avail. 

"And they're gone." Hiro huffed, as he walked back to the Trust Bank to meet up with Fred and Baymax, and to pick up the syringes. "Let's just go back to our headquarters to get changed… and have a look at what these are."

Fred nodded, before he and Hiro hopped onto Baymax's back and flew away, leaving the Trust Bank's front door quiet once more.

The quietness lasted for five seconds, until when a girl walked out from the street corner and stopped in front of the Trust to look at the few drops of blood splattered on the pavement.

"Darn it! Momakase and her friend were too fast…" she spat, gritting her teeth. But then she got out her phone, and her frustration was completely replaced by happiness.

"... But at least you were here…"

She said lovingly towards the picture on her phone, which had a boy in purple and black armour in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering, Kitty is a little nickname Sirque gave her partner-in-crime. I think Momakase gave the former nicknames as well, but I can't think of a good one.


	4. Part 3: Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tried to find out who's helping them and to track the thief pair once more, when Fred decides to talk about shipping once more.

Gogo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon were all at the hexagonal table, all of them panting like crazy. They all looked up when Hiro, Baymax and Fred came in through the doors, less tired but still tired.

“What happened to you guys?” Hiro asked.

“We can’t catch them,” Wasabi panted, “By the time we went to Torii Gate Park they’re gone.”

“And anyway, what’s with those things you’re holding right now?” Gogo asked, pointing at the arrows in Hiro’s hand. The boy didn’t say anything, but he went forward to put them on the table.

“They’re syringes!” Honey Lemon gasped. “How did you get those?”

“They were lying in front of the Trust,” Hiro said.

“and these definitely managed to leave a small cut on one of those two thieves,” Gogo commented, “I can see there’s dry blood on this needle.”

“Whoever fired these two shots… they're good." Hiro sighed, "Momakase is really fast, and so is Sirque. It’s very hard to even leave a scratch on either one of them, and don’t even talk about catching them."

"Well, good or no good, that's another story." Gogo said again, "the thing is who is this person?"

"And why did they help us?" 

_Because that syringe-shooting vigilante is Karmi,_ Hiro thought, but he didn’t say it out loud. So saying something else was what he did.

“Um… maybe they thought we needed a helping hand?”

“Honestly a little more help would be nice.” Wasabi said.

“Or maybe a fan wants to be like us,” Honey Lemon suggested.

“Yeah, that is also possible!” Hiro replied, and then he proceeded to chuckle nervously. Honey Lemon literally said that this vigilante could be a fan aspiring to become a superhero, a statement which almost fitted Karmi like a glove. Well, from what he knew Lab Lady was most likely just Karmi’s self-insert, but who is he to say what she does with her persona?

“Guys, can we please focus on the now?” Gogo asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “We need to keep an eye on Momakase and Sirque. They could be on another heist and we wouldn’t even notice if we’re still looking at these needles!”

“Good point,” Wasabi added, “Momakase is already scary enough, and with Sirque around she’ll always be lurking in the shadows...”

“Which adds to another reason that we should bring them to justice as soon as possible,” Gogo concluded. “Basemax, can you scan for Momakase and Sirque?”

“Scanning for Momakase and Sirque.”

Gogo turned away from Basemax, and saw Hiro. His forced grin was slowly fading and replaced by a frown.

“You okay, Hiro?” she asked, “I can tell that it was not a real smile when you told Honey that what she said about the new vigilante could happen.”

“I don’t know, Gogo.” Hiro lied, “but I-”

Before he could finish, Basemax’s voice caught his attention.

“Scanning complete. Momakase and Sirque are both inside a building at Good Luck Alley. They are not moving.”

“Where could they be?” Wasabi queried, 

“I think that’s Momakase’s hideout,” Hiro said. 

“Wait… did I just hear that they’re BOTH at Momakase’s hideout?” Fred quipped, suddenly appearing from below the table. “Are they living together?”

“Probably,” Honey Lemon said. 

“Omg... they’re roommates!” the comic book geek squealed, while everyone, except from Baymax, groaned.

“What do you think they will do together, Baymax? Will they watch TV while having pizza for dinner? Or maybe Momakase will cook again? Ooooh, will they move close to each other before falling asleep? It’ll be so cute!”

With a sigh, Gogo said,

“Fred, I bet Momakase has two beds in her hideout.” 

* * *

“Ooh, looks like there’s only one bed.”

Momakase jumped at the voice suddenly ringing in her ears, and the feeling of having one hand on each shoulder. She turned around to see Sirque staring at her while pursing her lips, and let out a gasp. 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry, Chérie.” Sirque replied sheepishly, while rubbing her own back. The way she did it made Momakase feel bad for her, but it didn’t make her less annoyed for saying that two nights after moving in.

“Why are you telling me that there’s only one bed in my flat now, and not the night we broke out of prison? You slept in my living room for the last two nights and you don’t seem to have a problem with that.”

“I just don’t like complaining too much.” Sirque sighed. “but I’ll be honest with you, it’s actually hurting my back, and makes it harder for me to steal.”

The ninja looked at her bed, then the living room. She then hastily grabbed Sirque's wrist, led her to the bed, and tucked the latter in before leaving herself. 

“Where are you going?”

“You can have the bed, Sirque. I’m taking the couch.” Momakase sighed, as she walked further out of her room.

“... Don’t go.”

Momakase turned around to look at Sirque again, who was sitting up on the bed, and gazing into the former’s soul as she slightly lifted up her right hand, trying to reach her friend.

“Lie with me?”

“What the-” Momakase quickly went back to her bed, and sat down next to Sirque herself. She was sitting with her legs folded to her left, and was leaning forward and looking at her friend with her eyes wide with disbelief, as a grin appeared on the latter's face. “Why are we doing this?”

“Again, ‘cause there’s only one bed in your house? And if you lie on the couch you’ll be the one who’s got a back pain.” 

“But wouldn’t you be more comfortable without me?”

Sirque's sleepy grin faded upon hearing what her friend said. Momakase wasn't so tense as she was a few seconds ago, but she also looked so… vulnerable when the words left her mouth. She was looking down at the duvet instead of Sirque, her hands on her lap. It broke the acrobat's heart.

“Shhh…” Sirque whispered, reaching out to caress Momakase’s face with a hand. “I'm okay with you next to me. We don’t know when the police will manage to arrest us. And if they do, we might end up in different prisons and worse, we might never see each other again."

Momakase remained silent as she tried to picture what would happen if Sirque's worries became true someday. With the acrobat gone, she would be back into a world with no kindness, something that she finally got to experience again during her brief alliance with that Hamada boy, and now, while working with the acrobat. She would miss Sirque so much, her nice words, her laughter, and also how she would randomly pop up anywhere in her hideout. It was still a little annoying, but she had grown used to it. 

And she knew she doesn't want to lose Sirque at all when the latter continued to speak.

"I just want to spend this time with you. Make our short friendship worthwhile, you know?”

Momakase smiled, and gently pushed Sirque’s hand away from her own face. 

“Alright.” 

Sirque nodded, before lying down pulled the duvet over her. But she decided to keep her eyes open, for she wanted to ask her friend something she already asked twice after getting home. 

“How’s that wound on your leg?” she asked.

“Better than this afternoon, but it still hurts.” Momakase grunted, reaching her hand down to feel a spot on her left thigh, which was wrapped with bandage. “and I think there’s some sort of sedative in the needle that hit me.”

“And what does it do?”

“It… shuts you down,” the ninja replied with a yawn, exposing all of her teeth as she opened her mouth wide. “which explains why I was so sleepy this afternoon, no more questions asked. Good night.”

Momakase then lied down, covered up, and turned around with her back facing Sirque before closing her eyes. 

“Also, don’t touch me. I don't like having someone else's hands on me when I sleep.”

Sirque merely let out a chuckle, and she looked at the direction of her friend’s back before she closed her eyes as well.

When the sun shone in, Momakase groaned and tried to roll over, before realizing that someone had wrapped themself around her in their sleep, while nuzzling into the former’s shoulder. The ninja’s eyes snapped open with shock, and upon seeing that it’s Sirque, the fear was gone, but replaced by pure embarrassment.

_She’s wrapping her body around me, and I can’t move. I don’t like it… but her body is so warm, and how she’s nuzzling into my shoulder feels… good? No. It doesn’t. I know I don’t like being held when I’m sleeping. I need to get up now._

Momakase tried to leave, but it was impossible. Sirque had her arms wrapped around her torso, any huge movements coming from her will risk waking the acrobat up. Finally, she did something that she never believed she would do.

She snuggled in closer to Sirque.

“It’s actually… not bad. Guess I’ll stay next to you for five more minutes.” She said to her friend quietly, before closing her eyes once more. “We’re not in a hurry to rob another bank, anyway.”


	5. Part 4: Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves are out on another heist, but this time they are finally captured... but by someone else. Who could that person be?

Time passed in a blur. There seemed to be some sort of regular routine for both Big Hero 6 and the two thieves now: The members of Big Hero 6 mind their own business while Momakase and Sirque get up and prepare for another heist, then the team would get a crime alert which led to both parties meeting at the crime scene. Both thieves would always get away from Big Hero 6 and the police whether they fight or not, but sometimes one or both of them would get a wound from being shot by a syringe full of sedatives. 

Either way, they would get back to Momakase’s hideout, get changed back into their home clothes, tend to each other’s wounds if they got hurt during the heist, and then watch the news. Mostly to see if the media reported their heists, and to laugh at the police’s incompetence. Then Sirque would test her portal technology to make sure it doesn’t blow up, and such tests often involved interrupting Momakase while she was meditating in the living room. After that, the pair would eat, take a quick shower before finally going to bed. Sometimes before crashing out, Sirque would pull Momakase into a hug and perhaps give her a peck on the cheek or on the forehead, and look at the latter grin before finally letting go.

Ah, and speaking of either Sirque or Momakase, or both of them getting a wound from being grazed by a needle, Big Hero 6 would always find a couple of the same syringes lying around where they encountered the two thieves or along the route where the heroes chased them down. One or both of the arrows would have the green serum oozing out of the needles onto a few drops of dried blood most of the time, and the more Hiro saw them, the more stressed and grief-stricken he would become. 

Fortunately for Big Hero 6 and unfortunately for Sirque and Momakase, such days finally came to an end. It all happened in one night, when the pair of thieves were robbing the Trust once more.

* * *

“After this, we’re gonna eat outside together for the first time. How does that sound?”

Momakase simply shrugged as she fixed one end of a glowing, blue rope onto the roof, before unsheathing her sword and cut a perfect circle next to it. After briefly flinching at the sound of tiles shattering, she threw the rope down the hole and climbed down.

“I’ll take that as a yes then!” Sirque yipped, before following Momakase on her way climbing down the rope. Upon seeing that they were descending right into the vault, not the hall in front of it, the acrobat’s eyes gleamed. 

“Merveilleux!” she exclaimed.

“Thank you,” Momakase smirked, right before helping herself to a nearby pile of gold. She was halfway through filling her backpack when she felt Sirque place her hands on her shoulders again… well, not like when she said there was only one bed in her friend’s hideout those three weeks ago. The acrobat only used one hand instead of two, and it was more of a slap.

“So hey, where do you fancy tonight, Kitty?”

“Anywhere but that restaurant at Noble Hill,” Momakase said. “We’ll definitely be unfortunate enough to see Alistair Krei having innocent waiters fired.”

“Ouch. Definitely not there.” Sirque replied, sticking out her tongue in disgust. “I once tried to steal food from that restaurant’s kitchen before I met you in jail, and saw... that man with the big nose on the way, talking to another woman and there is not a real thing in what he said to her. I just can’t stand him telling so many lies.”

“Tell me about it, he’s the worst.”

“Not to mention dumb, Kitty. He’s dumb.” Sirque added. “I was behind him the whole time when I stole the portal tech blueprint from him!”

“No way we’re eating with an idiot in the same building!” Momakase laughed, and high-fived Sirque. But as they went on to laugh together, Momakase quickly turned to look at the space outside the vault. For she had heard a very familiar voice talking, along with the noise coming from a pair of thrusters.

“I know where you two can eat without Krei bothering you, ladies,” said the voice. Soon, the pair were greeted by the sight of Baymax landing on the floor, and the rest of Big Hero 6 jumping off his back. “in jail!”

Momakase and Sirque groaned and rolled their eyes at the same time, saying, 

“Not again!” 

“Excusez-moi, but we’re bonding right here?” Sirque snapped, looking at the team with annoyance.

“And robbing the San Fransokyo Trust for the second time, let’s not forget that.” Gogo added, pointing at the broken door and the banknotes poking out of Sirque’s rucksack. 

“Aren’t you tired of getting caught in the act every time?”

“No,” Sirque huffed, then she walked over to Momakase and placed an arm over the latter’s shoulder. “because that means **we** will have a crowd to please.”

“Aw, I love your friendship!” Honey Lemon squealed, but then her tone was replaced by a more serious one as she reached for her chem-purse. “But sorry about this.”

Then, she launched a chem ball at Sirque, which exploded and trapped the latter’s foot in a puddle of goo. Instinctively, Sirque frantically tried to lift her leg up to tear it off, but it was useless until Momakase cut off the string of goo connecting the former’s foot and the ground.

“Change of plans, we’ll tuck in after losing them.” the ninja then said, before hurrying Sirque up to climb up the rope through the hole she cut on the ceiling, before tailing her. When they reached the roof of the Trust Bank again, Sirque blew a raspberry at the hole.

“We lost them-”

CRASH! Baymax burst through the hole with the team on his back, which made Sirque jump and purse her lips.

“...or not.” 

The pair resorted to running away from Big Hero 6, but they soon realized they were at the edge of the roof, and were cornered by the heroes.

“It is very likely to hurt yourselves if you fall from this height. Do you wish to voluntarily surrender?” Baymax asked politely.

Sirque looked at Momakase, and Momakase looked at Sirque. They nodded at each other, and let themselves fall backwards off of the Trust building. The team scurried over to the edge to look at them, but with varying reactions.

“They’re fine,” Gogo said, “the last time I chased Momakase down she did the same thing.” 

And Gogo was right. The pair managed to land on the ground unharmed, and they ran off alongside each other.

“And now, we get them!” Hiro commanded, and the heroes got back onto Baymax’s back again before the robot took off once more, descending onto a lower level and rocketing forward, after the thieves.

What the heroes didn’t notice while on their way, was another person hiding in an alleyway. They carefully peeked out at the street from their hiding place, making sure to look in every direction to make sure they weren’t in Big Hero 6’s sight.

“Can I still keep up with them…?” they muttered to themself, but then they decided to give it a go anyway. They took out two small syringes from a small waist bag, and emerged from the alley to tail Big Hero 6, and whoever the team was after.

* * *

“Bluff Dunder on the scene, reporting to you live on a chase happening right now!” Bluff Dunder announced, as the helicopter he was on kept on following Big Hero 6. “Looks like master thief Momakase and her friend have just robbed the Trust Bank again, and now they’re running like their life depended on it. Big Hero 6 is after them, one of the heroes breathed fire at the thief in white… and she dodged it, by doing a backflip! I gotta say, how nimble do these villains have to be?”

The team were right behind the thieves, and they were getting closer and closer every second while they charged. Sirque, like what she usually did while on a heist, simply evaded whatever attack coming from the heroes, let it be Honey Lemon’s chem-balls, or Fred’s fire breath, or Gogo’s discs, and even if they did hit her, she never stopped running. While Momakase often stopped once in a while to throw knives, either at Big Hero 6 or to block each and every one of their strikes.

Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred then proceeded to jump off Baymax’s back to pursue the thieves themselves. Gogo charged forwards on her hoverdisc, and she was so close to tackling Sirque onto the ground… when the latter threw about eight of her portal magnets in front of her. The next thing Gogo knew was that she flew straight into the portal Sirque had conjured, and when she got out of it, she fell onto the ground next to Momakase, and saw that her disc had been sliced in half. She quickly got up and threw the remaining discs she had at the ninja, but they also got hacked into pieces. 

The similar thing happened to Honey Lemon. She plunged headfirst into the portal and saw Momakase in front of her when she exited it, but seeing what happened to Gogo, she threw a chem-ball at Momakase’s foot, trapping her on the same spot. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop Momakase from plunging her knife into the former’s purse, disabling it.

Wasabi just decided to ignore Sirque and went straight over to Momakase to fight her. While he initially managed to get the upper hand, the tables were soon turned and his plasma dagger and shield were chopped into bits; while Fred was sent onto the top of a nearby building when Sirque made him fall into yet another portal.

“Looks like it’s up to you and me again, Bayma-” Hiro said, but he then noticed that Baymax was failing to balance himself during flight.

“Low battery~” the robot slurred. Hiro gasped in surprise as the robot’s thrusters kept on spluttering, and the thieves stopped when they heard the boy scream.

"No extra battery reserve this time?" Momakase smirked, while Sirque laughed.

“Then désolé, Big Hero 6!” Sirque shouted, as she and Momakase resumed running. “You can’t take us prisoner!”

“But I can!”

Right after the high-pitched voice rebuked Sirque’s words, both Momakase and the acrobat suddenly slowed down and started to sway. They then collapsed onto the ground, and ended up lying in the most awkward position ever.

They were lying one on top of the other the moment they fainted. 

Shortly after the two thieves fell, Baymax succumbed to his low battery mode. Hiro hopped off the robot’s back, and went over to get a better look at the thieves, along with the rest of his team. They didn’t do much except for staring, while Fred was moving the thieves’ arms around, until Gogo slapped his hand.

“Knock it off, Fred.” she grunted, before getting up herself and sighed at what was before her eyes. 

“Now their position looks even more awkward.” Wasabi said.

“It’s not awkward, it’s me being a wingman.”

“We won’t have to listen to this whole shipping nonsense anymore when we throw them in jail,” Gogo continued, “What do you say, Hiro?”

No response.

“Hiro?”

“Guys… you might want to see this.”

The team looked at the thieves’ upper bodies as Hiro told her to, and widened their eyes at how they each had a needle lodged onto one shoulder, and how quickly the contents within were injected into their bodies.

“It looks exactly like the syringes we’ve seen before.”

“Syringes with some kind of serum that makes them pass out immediately?” Gogo commented, “I think we finally have a clue on who our secret ally is.”

“And who could that be?” 

Hiro looked up at what was in front of him along with his friends, and saw a caped figure standing tall and looking at him from afar. The team couldn’t see the figure clearly, but they had a blue outfit that has a lighter shade than the cape, eye protection resembling lab goggles, and they had a pair of needles on each one of their sleeves.

“It’s them, although it’s most likely a ‘her’ judging by appearance.”

“Who are you?” Hiro called.

The figure didn’t answer. Hiro stood up and tried to give chase, but the figure ran away and got out of his sight before he even made a step forward.

“And they’re gone again...”

“Come on, Hiro. We still have to take Baymax back to our headquarters to charge.”

Then the team left, not looking back at the thieves, knowing the approaching policemen will take it from there, and that they should be out of the news channel's spotlight.

Sirque opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Momakase, who noticed that she was lying on top of the former. Momakase gasped too, and tried to push herself up and away from her friend, until she was in a kneeling position.

“Oh, shoot.” the ninja gasped, “I’m sorry-”

Before Momakase could finish, Sirque shot up from the ground, wrapped her arms around her friend’s upper back, and pulled her into an embrace. The acrobat squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her head on her friend’s shoulder as she lightly sobbed and tried to stop tears from streaming down her cheek and ruining her makeup.

“Thank goodness you’re okay, I thought I might lose you...”

Momakase relaxed, and hugged Sirque in return. She also patted the latter’s back in an effort to help her calm down. But unfortunately, their moment didn’t last long though, for the police officers surrounding them had other plans.

“Okay ladies, bonding time’s over. Raise ‘em.” one of them boomed.

Sighing, Momakase and Sirque pulled away from the hug. Sirque raised her left hand up while Momakase raised her right hand up, and they used their other hand to hold hands with each other.

“Both of them!”

They released each other and raised both hands up, rolling their eyes as the policemen handcuffed them.

As Baymax was extremely heavy in his armour, it took the team a long time to carry him away from Night Market Square, and Hiro could hear everything the police and the thieves said. He thought deeply as he walked away from the scene with his friends, until Fred interrupted his thinking.

“I saw them hugging, and they were still holding hands even when the police told them to put their hands up.” he said, “Well, at least until they were told to put both hands up. Then they were handcuffed together! It’s so cute, Hiro!”

“Huh,” Hiro deadpanned, “I guess Sirque is right, then.”

Fred’s grin faded. “About what?”

“Momakase really cares a great deal about her.” 

The boy genius stated, then he looked at the direction where the secret ally fled.

“Like how I care about whoever helped us just now.”

* * *

“Wait… you saw Karmi back there?”

Hiro nodded slowly. 

“It looks a lot like her persona in her fanfiction.” he said. “It just reminds me of her… and I miss her so much.”

“Oh Hiro,” Honey Lemon said, “I’m so sorry.”

“Do you guys think she will miss me too?” 

“She will, you’re her friend.” Gogo said, and she wrapped her friend in an embrace. 

Hiro tearfully returned his friend’s embrace. Being with his friends surely made him feel better, but there was something that he was confused about.

He does care for Karmi, he really does. But did he really see her as a friend or something more?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in San Fransokyo Jail, Momakase was meditating like she usually did whilst incarcerated. What else can she do? With her knives confiscated by the wardens, she couldn’t think of doing anything else to spend her time.

Or could she…?

The cell’s door opened to let a tall, nimble woman in. Upon hearing the door creak open, Momakase opened her eyes and turned around her head to look at the person who came near her… which was none other than Sirque.

“Bonsoir, Momakase.” 

The ninja smiled as her cellmate sat down next to her on the bench. The latter held the former’s hand, and rested her head on her friend’s shoulder. Unlike when they were arrested earlier, when she was all over the place upon waking up and feared that she lost her friend, Sirque had a warm smile on her face. Momakase merely huffed, before raising a hand up to stroke Sirque’s short, white hair.

And during that moment, it felt right.

The women were incarcerated, and they won't be able to break out again for another few months.

But this time they had each other, and that’s all that matters.

**_End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings me to the end of this story. I just had to take this opportunity to give Momakase a friend (or girlfriend, if you see it that way) and to explore more of how she interacts with other villains. So this is my speculation for one of the things that might happen in season 3, and I hope I'll get to brag if I'm right.
> 
> Comments are open, but please be nice. This is my first fic about Momakase, and Sirque, and the ship between them.
> 
> See you in my next story!


End file.
